


Dear Park

by eamarshmallow



Category: Eleanor & Park - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eamarshmallow/pseuds/eamarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eleanor moved in with her aunt, she tries to write notes to Park, but she can't find the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Park

Dear Diary,

I can’t write in a diary. It feels too insincere. Like I’m five and talking to my imaginary friend.

Dear Park,

I don’t know what to write to you either. It's too hard to think about writing to you. Nothing is right and everything is wrong. You would think I was copying something out of a Bread song. I can’t do this. I think writing to some all powerful imaginary concept named, “Diary” was easier.

Dear Diary,

I can’t write to Park, and I don’t want to write to my mom or siblings, and I would never write to my dad, and I would rather have my brain scooped out of my head through my nose than write to Richie. So that leaves you, my diary, as my only place to show any real emotion.

Now that everything is over with Richie and I’m living here, life seems so boring. With Park, life had color. Now, it feels like I’m in a black and white movie. It almost feels like I’m suffocating. I told Park that I don’t even think I breathe when we’re not together. And I completely meant it. Living like this, away from anyone I ever knew, is killing me from the inside out. It’s started in my brain because I can’t even read any of his letters and it’s taking over my lungs now. Soon it will eat away at my heart and then take the rest of my organs in one go.

I thought everything I had to worry about was behind me. No more problems with Richie. No more problems at school. But now there’s no more Park. And I know that this is nothing compared to my problems before this, but there’s something about now. Now seems so much worse than then. Even if now is better than then, if now is bad, it feels even worse.

Eleanor

 


End file.
